Dearest Nova
by GiLaw
Summary: Takes place after In The Grip of Evil. Nova still can't believe she used to have a loving bond with her creator and latet worst enemy. Suddenly she feels like no one cares for her as she lets her emotions take over . . . SPOVA!


**Aaaaaaand I'm in Spova mode again, surprise surprise! X'D**

**So I was re-watching some episodes and all that and I couldn't help feeling that Nova's "loving bond with the Alchemist" was kinda ditched a little. There wasn't really any lead up to it, any explanation and little to no big reaction to it, which really bugged me. **

**And of course, I just had to write this.**

**Expect Spova (As SoLow would say: DUUUUH!)**

**Anyway, enjoy! ;)**

**Dereast Nova**

She sat on the Robot's shoulder, hunched up, fists clenched, her hot breath shooting out her nostrils like steam, her pink eyes gleaming with interal fury despite the sun's rays trying to seep out through the morning clouds.

She just couldn't get over it.

Her worst enermy, her deepest foe, that bag of bones that would stop at nothing to destroy Shuggazzom was . . . _her creator and dearest friend?_

She couldn't just get over it, she didn't believe it.

She refused to believe it. It was all just a nightmare. One big nightmare! That's what she told herself. It couldn't be. She was created to be a warrior, not to be some damsel, looking up to someone to love her and call her . . .

Nova shuddered at the thought. Burrying her head into her knees, shaking her head quickly, she tried to reassure herself. "It's nothing. It was only a nightmare . . ."

Surely nobody would care for her that much. Never in a million years would she believe that she was once _loved_ by someone and she loved him. Yeah, there were her teammates and all but they were just friends, right? Yeah, good friends. They were good friends. They'd all stick up for her and she'd stick up for all of them. It wasn't like they were lovers or anything . . .

**"ARRRRRRGH!"**

What was happening to her? It just took one me- _nightmare _and suddenly she was obsessing over _love_?

_"Get over it, Nova! It's nothing! It's a nightmare!" _her mind screamed at her. _"That's it. It was just one little nightmare and now it's over . . . Now let's just focus on the day ahead . . . Dearest Nova . . ."_

She let out a screech in frustration and tried to reassure herself that it was nothing but the words _"Dearest Nova"_ were already creeping into her ears and wriggling around in her brain like a pesky little worm that wouldn't get out. Letting out another screech, she pressed her hands against her ears and tried to rid out the soothing words that tortured her mind. Just get over it already!

Maybe she should talk to her teammates. Would they understand?

No, they wouldn't. They didn't care.

Wait, what?!

What was she thinking?! Of course they cared about her! They were her _teammates_ for Pete's sake! Teammates . . . they didn't call her Dearest Nova . . .

**_'WILL YOU SNAP OUT OF IT?!' _**She almost punched herself in the head, so was so frustrated with herself. Why couldn't she have been allowed to forget the whole thing? It would have made life a lot easier. Just to forget it . . .

It was just like Antauri said. No memory can be erased forever.

The shock still haunted her, the disbelief. Someone actually loved her. What was once her dearest friend was now her worst enemy . . .

He loved _her_?

What was there to love about _her_? A warrior with a fiery dangerous temper who spent the majority of her life beating up Formless and training herself to the limits, putting up with a bunch of male teammates.

Male teammates.

Yeah, her teammates couldn't care less about her. This time, she couldn't stop the thought seeping into her mind for her to deny. And if they didn't care about her, she wouldn't care about them. Yeah, she didn't care if she was wrong or not. She always thought she was wrong about the fact that nobody loved her. And she'd been perfectly happy with that.

But now that she knew that someone _did _love her, it was completely different. And the fact that she was fighting him now only made it worse. Surely she'd never love someone the same again. She nuzzled her face into her knees and let the heartless thoughs swarm in her aching head.

_'I don't care, I don't care . . .'_

"Nova?"

_'Oh great.'_

"What?" she muttered bitterly, not bothering to turn around.

Sparx winced slightly before replying. "Just came to say that you've been up there for a while."

"Wow, you actually noticed," Nova murmured sarcastically.

He blushed a little. "And you kinda missed breakfast. I brought you toast . . . if you'd like it that is . . ."

"I'm not hungry."

"Yeah, I thought not," Sparx sighed, dropping the piece. He waited for her to turn around. She didn't budge. Sparx took a deep breath and hesitantly approached her. She heard his robotic footsteps heading towards her and tensed up angrily, making him pause. When she didn't tear him from limb to limb, he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped, jerking away.

"Sorry!" Sparx immediately withdrew his hand. Still she wouldn't turn around. For a moment there was an awkward silence. Nova sighed and repositioned herself into her hunched up position.

_'I don't care, I don't care . . .'_

"I'm sorry," said Sparx.

"I know," she replied a little rudely.

"No, I mean about the whole Skeleton King creating us and the bond with you and all that," he said. He looked down at his feet. "That must have been a pretty hard blow for you, huh?"

She scrunched up her eyes, her face crumpling a little but didn't reply. Sparx pulled a face before bravely deciding to sit by her side. Again, she didn't respond but glanced away from him.

"You okay?"

She tried to ignore the concern in his tone and moaned slightly. Shivering a little, she turned her body away from his, hoping it would prevent her from turning around.

"Nova?"

"I'm fine!" she snapped.

Sparx backed away, taken aback by her harsh tone. They both knew she was lying.

"Nova . . ."

"Just leave me alone," she muttered.

Sparx lowered his eyebrows. He wasn't leaving her until he found out what was wrong, or at least comforted her in some way. Taking a deep breath, he mustered up the courage to edge closer to her, reach out and wrap his arm around her shoulders.

Nova stiffened, mixed feelings beginning to swarm through her head, mostly confusion. She glanced at Sparx who edged himself more towards her and wrapped his other arm around her chest.

"Sparx . . ." Her voice quivered. "What are you doing?"

"You need it. Trust me."

Her mind immediately urged her to break free from his grip as he pulled her into a comforting embrace. Yet her body did the opposite allowing itself to flop onto his, her legs curling up towards him. The many emotions continued swirling around, beginning to pound at her head, almost overwhelming the golden simian. Worst of all, out of all these emotions, she didn't know what she was feeling, confusing her more. Was she sad because she felt like she'd lost someone, angry because she felt betrayed, scared because she didn't know what would happen to her, helpless because she felt scared?

The emotions suddenly became too much for her to handle. Her throat began to throb and her eyes began to water. She rubbed them quickly, praying that Sparx wouldn't notice. It was then that she realized she was trembling as well.

"Nova . . ." Sparx began, gently rocking her back and forth, his arms still wrapped around her body. "I know you feel bad and all but . . ." He waited for a moment, wondering if she would respond. She didn't. He sighed and continued on "I just wanted to tell you that . . ." He paused, choosing his words carefully. "I'm here for ya, Nova. Th- the others too. We're all gonna get through this together, okay? _All _of us."

For a brief moment, her body relaxed as she found herself being comforted by his soothing words. But she tensed up again as she reminded herself:

_'No . . . He doesn't care about me.'_

She didn't want to prove herself wrong again. She was too scared . . .

She shook her head frantically. "Yo- you're just saying that." She scrunched up her face as her voice cracked. _'Please don't notice,'_ her mind pleaded at him. She could feel herself tearing up again and bit her lip, trying to hold them back. She couldn't cry. Not in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Sparx looked confused.

"You're just trying to make me feel better." Nova sniffed, her emotions taking over. "You really don't care . . ."

Sparx nearly jumped back, he was so shocked by her reply. "What?!"

"You don't care about me," she murmured, keeping her hands to her mouth to muffle her voice so he wouldn't hear her voice cracking.

What was she on about?!

"Okay then . . ." Sparx muttered, still recovering. "So . . . if I don't care then why did I bother to come up here and try to make you feel better, hm?" Wow, he sounded like old Brainstrain saying that but for once in his life, Sparx didn't care.

She broke down at his question. She'd been proven wrong again. Before she could stop herself, the tears were already pouring down. She couldn't help but nuzzle up to him and cling onto his shoulders, seeking comfort, security and all the other reassurements she could think of.

"You don't get it!" she wailed. "All these years of believing no one couldn't be bothered about me and then this crazy nightmare comes along and shows me that I had a loving bond with the Skeleton King! How would you feel if you lived all your life thinking . . . thinking . . ." Nova screamed in despair, anguish and fury seeping through her. She felt so stupid, sobbing like this but she just couldn't help herself.

"Hey hey hey!" Sparx squeezed her in hope of calming her down. "It's okay. You never have a _'loving bond'_ with that creepy old bone bag!"

"You saw it yourself, Sparx!"

"But you said it yourself. It wasn't the bag of bones you loved. It was the guy he used to be. The good guy."

She looked up, her emotions simmering down.

"And don't you think that 'good guy' would want you to keep fighting for him and not see you like this?" Sparx suggested, a small smile coming to her face.

Nova blushed and quickly rubbed away the last of her tears. "Yeah, sorry! I-"

"Don't sweat it!" Sparx laughed, his smile shifting into a mischievous smirk. "You know what? Gibson cries every time I beat him in a chess match!"

She lowered her eyebrows and glanced at him interested. "You beat Gibson at chess?"

Sparx laughed. "No! Do I look like some whizz kid to you?"

She couldn't help but laugh at his joke.

"Hey, you smiled!" Sparx grinned, breaking the embrace for her to sit up.

Nova laughed again, brushing her cheek. "Thanks, Sparx."

"No problem," he smiled standing up. "Now c'mon, let's getcha some breakfast." He held out his hand for her to take. She nodded happily and took his hand. As he pulled her to her feet she felt the painful angsty emotions swirling away.

And suddenly the words _Dearest Nova _didn't seem so painful after all . . .

**IT'S DONE! YAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Wow, this is probably the longest Spova one shot I've ever written! Hope you liked it! **

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- LOL, I just realized that the episode after this is Versus Chiro! Is that a bad thing? X'D**


End file.
